Reachwater Rock
Reachwater Rock is a cave located West of Old Hroldan Inn. The entrance to the cave is behind a waterfall. A bridge can be seen from the road—around behind it is a path up to the cave entrance. Reachwater Rock is the final resting place of Arch-Mage Gauldur. Walkthrough All three Gauldur Fragments and the Ivory Dragon Claw from Folgunthur are needed to gain entrance. On the way in, the Emerald Dragon Claw is available from the pedestal with the note next to the dead adventurer. If the "Forbidden Legend" quest is not active, his copy of Lost Legends can be read to start the quest. The note on the pedestal hints of a gruesome trial ahead. In the water surrounding the pedestal is an adept locked chest with some gold. There is also a skeleton with a random sword, shield, helmet and gold. There is an orichalcum ore vein beside the juniper berry tree. There is another chest on a ledge directly opposite the first dragon claw door. It is too far to jump, but the gap can be crossed by using Whirlwind Sprint while standing in front of the gap. The chest is not locked, and contains random loot. *It is possible to reach the cliff side chest using one word of Whirlwind Sprint. This can be done by standing upon the broken piece of decor right beside the adventurer, then aiming slightly right of and above the chest. Alternatively, standing on the branches of the tree the adventurer's corpse is laying against may allow a jump via the shout. Let this place be forgotten forever. Let it be struck from the rolls of history. Let it never be spoken of by man or mer. Let its very name be lost to the ages. Ye who enter here, know: This place was sealed at great price. Honor those who perished here. Turn back, and leave them to their rest. See the Forbidden Legend main page for more information on this location. Unlocking the door with the Emerald Dragon Claw (Bear, Whale, Snake) will cause three other doors to unlock behind it and drop down, making an expansive hallway. At the end of the hall (there are no enemies or traps), the last door can be unlocked with the Ivory Dragon Claw (Hawk, Hawk, Dragon). Placing the three fragments on the altar in any order will cause the three spirits of the Gaulderson brothers to appear over the alter, and in turn each will challenge the Dragonborn. The first challenger is Mikrul Gauldurson, who summons draugr, but they die when Mikrul does. The second challenger is Sigdis Gauldurson, who will teleport about and make three copies of himself, the real one will have horns on the side of his helmet while the copies have horns pointing straight up. The third is a straightforward fight with Jyrik Gauldurson, who changes between elemental affinities each time he is teleported, represented by the graphic effect around him. The ghosts teleport on set locations. It is possible to stay hidden the entire time, and their souls can be trapped. After defeating Jyrik, Gauldur's ghost will appear and reforge the amulet. Taking it completes the quest. After winning the battle and collecting the amulet, the casket on the upper platform contains Gauldur's remains, along with a large amount of gold. On the way out a door will have opened with another chest and miscellaneous loot. Notable items *The Emerald Dragon Claw *A chest with random loot in the water in the first room *An orichalcum vein in the first room on the ramp *A boss chest directly ahead after completing and leaving the boss room Gallery Reachwater Rock.jpg|Interior Trivia *There is an abundance of Namira's rot, fly amanita, bleeding crown, imp stool, and a handful of white cap, blisterwort and juniper berries. *The pool at the entrance contains an adept-locked chest and a skeleton with a random greatsword. *From the exit from the cave, heading north-west down the river (towards Kolskeggr Mine), there is an abandoned row-boat with an adept-level locked strongbox and an apothecary's satchel. There is also a soul gem, soul gem fragment, emerald and flawless diamond on the floor of the boat. In the river next to the boat is a mead barrel and a chest containing gold and random loot. *The second son, Sigdis Gauldurson, provides an effective way to train the Sneak skill. Since the clones have less health than the original and killing them with a single melee attack does not break stealth, it is possible to keep killing clones to repeatedly gain the large experience bonus from melee sneak attacks. *It is possible to wait in between the fights with each brother, giving the Dragonborn a free health refill. After defeating a brother, there is a short window between him respawning on the ledge, and the next brother teleporting down, where the Dragonborn can wait an hour to regain health without using potions, spells, or scrolls. Bugs Appearances * de:Wasserwindfelsen es:Roca de la Cuenca it:Roccia di Reachwater ru:Озёрный утёс Category:Skyrim: Tombs Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations